Good to Be Home?: Prologue to A Quest for the Dead
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: When Percy come home from a long quest he is imediatly tired, even with a whole welcome party in his home. When he wakes up he finds himself in a place he never thought he'd be again...the Roman Camp... Prologue to A Quest for the Dead    This was before I read the HoO so I had no idea about the Romans.     Please Chack it out!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

The day I got home, I felt better. I was greeted by my friends and family: Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia (surprisingly), mom, Poseidon, and Paul Blofis, my new stepdad. Annabeth looked beautiful in her red dress, which matched her gray eyes amazingly, when she walked toward me to give me a hug and she surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain," she said. She gave me another quick hug and walked back, giving me some room. Nico and Thalia were linking arms and stood closely together. I knew they had a small thing for each other. But it was sad since Thalia was removed from Artemis's Hunt. At least she was happy. They just smiled and nodded to me. Grover walked over to me and gave me a guy hug, which always hurts since he slams his fist into your back. My mom acted differently. She ran over to me with tears welled up in her eyes. Poseidon, thank the gods, walked over to her and put his arm around he and pulled her away from me. He could tell I was uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed.

"Welcome home, honey," she said as she wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"Hey. Thank you all for welcoming me but I am really tired. I only got two hours of sleep a night so If you please excuse me, I'll be heading to my room," I said. Sure enough everyone stared at me and stepped to the side saying nothing. Except Annabeth. She stepped toward me, smiled and said, "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." She hugged me and gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl," I replied. She smiled and stepped back. I walked to my room in silence, which was embarrassing since everyone was staring at me. Once I shut my door, I could hear them all talking about me. Poseidon said he had to leave and he left faster than you could say 'salt water'. Annabeth stayed quiet, probably thinking. Paul and Mom were talking about me and Annabeth and they thought I should have a talk with them; not fun. But after that, everyone left. I changed out of my muddy clothes and crawled into bed feeling exhausted. I easily fell to sleep.

My dream when something like this. Annabeth and I were walking around the camp grounds just before curfew talking. I must say it was a bit awkward. The only thing that freaked me out was that Annabeth was probably having the same dream. We found a bench by an olive tree and the ocean, which was ironic since Athena created the olive tree and Poseidon is the God of the sea. We sat in silence until Annabeth spoke.

"Percy…do…do you love me?" she asked. I thought about it.

"Yeah…I do," I said

"My mom was talking to me, not my stepmom. I was talking to Athena and she said it was alright if we got married." She continued.

"Is that like far away since we are only like seventeen-years-old?" I asked kind of nervous.

"Technically, Greek teenagers got married around the age of fifteen sometimes," she said.

"I guess you mom is a bit old-fashioned. But I love old-fashioned people," I said quickly before Athena took offence to that and grew an olive tree right through me, making me bleed to death. Annabeth caught on to that and giggled. I smiled. It was very rare to see Annabeth laugh. She's always stressed or working on something to important.

"Percy?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I love you," she said. I stared into her grey eyes and she stared into my green eyes. We leaned close, our lips a half an inch away from each other when someone yelled, "Okay everyone. Lights out." We sighed. I smiled at her and I stood up holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and we started to head back to the cabins, hand in hand. I walked her to her cabin and faced toward her. I leaned in to kiss her when I woke up and found myself in a place where I never thought I'd ever be again; the Roman Camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"_Why __was __my __dream __last __night __so __strange? __Why __would __Poseidon __be __okay __with __me __marrying __Percy? __I __think __the __gods __are __trying __to __tell __me __something __about __Percy __and __me. __I __just __don__'__t __know __what __yet,__" _I thought to myself. I got up and instantly I felt weird. I had fallen asleep in Percy's house after the party. I decided to go watch Percy sleep. HE was so cute when he slept. "_Wow __I__'__m __desperate,__" _I thought.

When I saw the chair knocked over, I knew something was seriously wrong. I put on my invisibility, Yankees cap and pulled out my dagger. Slowly I crept into Percy's room, my heart racing. I looked around and I saw that the window was broken and Percy's bed was all messy without Percy inside it. There was a note. I walked over to it, took off my Yankees cap, picked up the note and read it.

If you want Percy back, come with weapons for an exchange. You have ten hours before he dies…

Leader of the Roman Camp

Instantly my heart broke and my eyes started to tear up. _Why __was __I __crying?_ I thought. I wiped them away with my sleeves and left to find his mother.

When Percy's mom read the note, she began to bawl. "Why would they do this to him?" she said.

"They want our weapons. And because they know Percy is loved by many people like you, me, Grover, Thalia and Nico, Chiron, the other campers, Tyson, and Poseidon or Neptune as they call him. Honestly, Poseidon sounds cooler but whatever. That's not the point. We will get Percy back. I promise," I said, making her comforted.

"You know," she started before she sniffled, "Percy, he talks in his sleep. What I've heard from him every night was 'I love you, Annabeth' or 'I love you, Wise Girl'. I think he means it."

"You think? I have dreams about him too," I said. I could fell my eyes begin to water, "I will find him no matter what or I'll die trying."

"Thank you, and Annabeth?" She asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I will always support you and Percy," She said.

Awkward silence…

"Aren't you supposed to tell that to Percy?" I asked.

"Well he's not available right now, is he," She said as she smiled. I smiled too.

"Thank you," I said and I turned around and started to head toward camp.

"They took Percy and they want our weapons? And we only have ten hours!" Chiron said.

"Actually we only have like nine now," I said.

"Then lets get a move on!" Chiron said, "Gather all the weapons that are bent or broken. They didn't say how the weapons must be perfect with not a single scratch." Immediately, everyone grabbed the cheap weapons and collected them in a pile.

"Um…Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear," He replied.

"What if they kill him or torture him?" I asked. I never realized how worried I was.

"I believe he is strong and he will take the torture bravely. He also does have the Achilles. Remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah," I said. When the Titans threatened to take over Olympus, Percy had decided swim in the River Styx and become invincible except for one spot. If he was stabbed in that spot, he would instantly die.

"We should get going," Chiron said, "I believe that they have collected all the broken swords and spears. Okay campers, the Roman campers will try anything to kill you if you attack. DO NOT ATTACK until I say. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will-"

"Hey, what about me?" Grover said.

"Fine you can go too…" said Chiron.

"YES!" Grover said.

"As I was saying, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico _and __Grover_ will sneak into the camp and find Percy. Okay?"

"Yeah," everybody said.

"Okay let's go!" Chiron said and everybody climbed into the bus.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'm sorry for confusion on the first chapter and I hope this one helps you understand better and that this one isn't confusing. Percy will be describing the Roman camp in the next chapter too along with the break out. Thank you for reading this. PLEASE review so I can make it better! Thanks! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

It was strange when I woke up that morning. My back hurt, I was still tired, I was hungry…and I was in the Roman camp. Just great. I would rather be sliced into a million pieces than to be back here.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We are using you as bait. To get the rest of your people to give us weapons. You know?" said one guard.

"Shut up, Josh!" said the second guard.

"What?" said Josh, "He was only asking?"

"We are interrogating him LATER! NOT NOW!" said the second guard.

"Oh shut up, Greg!" said Josh, "It's only my first day on the job."

"That's not an excuse!" said Greg.

"It is for me!" said Josh.

"No it's not! Now go and get me some coffee!" said Greg.

"I'm not your-" started Josh.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE, it was only a question. That isn't something you need to kill each other for," I said.

"You know he's right," said Josh.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" asked Greg sarcastically.

"Yeah. How did you get me here?" I asked.

"Well…um…we took you from your…um…house…while you were asleep…and…um….the girl sleeping…uh she was a blond…we left her a…note," said Josh. I stared at him. _Why__was__Annabeth__sleeping__on__my__couch?_I thought to myself.

"What did you say on the note?" I asked.

"We said Give us weapons or you'll never see him again. Something on the lines of that," said Greg.

"What did it really say?" I asked. _Why__was__I__so__concerned?_I thought.

"It also said they had ten hours or we'll kill you," said Josh. My throat tightened up and I could feel the sweat starting to form on my eyebrows.

"How long has it been?" I said. I was starting to freak out now.

"You have forty-five minutes," said Josh. I had to get out of here. I was pretty sure that they won't hesitate to kill me on time. That's when I heard a loud crash.

"Percy?" said a sweet voice that sounded like silk to my ears.

"Annabeth?" I was so surprised to see her here.

"Yo, P-dog!" said Grover.

"Grover!" I said.

"Hi, Percy," said Thalia. She was so quiet. I realized, of course, she was holding none other than Nico's hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. This seriously was weird. I woke up in a Roman camp, learned that Annabeth was sleeping on my couch, which means she probably wanted to watch me sleep, had a stupid argument about a question, and found my friends just saying 'Hi' when I'm going to be murdered in less than half an hour. What a WONDERFUL day.

"We're here to break you out, Seaweed Brain. It doesn't take a genius like me to figure _that_out," she said. I watched her roll her eyes and smile. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Whatever Wise girl," I replied. I bet I looked as stupid as Robot Chicken.

"What are you waiting for?" said Thalia, "Come ON!" she said as she pulled me out of the cell and on our way into breaking out of the Roman Camp.

To be continued

Author's Note

For those who like action, that is in the next chapter. This chapter is only to let Percy know what's going on in a way by dialog mixed with humor. At least I hope some people found it funny. Please review so I can make it better! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

The way coming out seemed to take a lot longer than coming in. About every ten seconds, there was always someone to kill. Each time, I had my dagger, Percy had Riptide, Thalia had her shield and a bow (I guess she was still used to the feeling of archery), Grover didn't do anything, and Nico called upon the dead to kill people for him.

The first round must have been the worst for Percy. He had been cut off from fighting and was out of practice. Even after a day. One Roman the size of Mount Olympus-

*THUNDER & LIGHTNING*

Sorry… A huge Roman I could see was greatly trained. He was still no match against my Percy. The only problem was I could see that the Roman was targeting his death spot as I called it referring to the Achilles' thing. The Roman raised his great knife, ready to stab. But I beat him. I pushed Percy out of the way, causing him to fumble, and stabbed the Roman in the side of the head with my blade. Percy stared, nodded at me smiling, and returned to killing off the other Romans. I blushed. I knew he was proud of me and he thanked me for saving his life…again. Once we finished that batch off, we returned to our fleeing.

The second round was better, but I could tell that Percy's death spot had spread around. I closed in around his back to protect him. I don't know what I'd do without him; my best friend. I man I even LOVED! That's huge for me… We kept fighting forever. The Romans resupplied their numbers after a lot of men were killed. Pretty soon we were going to be fighting on a mountain of dead bodies. Eventually the reinforcements stopped and we were running through the camp. We rounded a corner and I instantly fell to the ground in astonishment. I saw a vision of Kronos slicing his blade through Percy's chest. I knew it was impossible, but I felt the thump as Percy's body slumped to the ground. I heard his heart beat stop as the blood spilled from his chest to the ground. I saw the light in his eyes leave, causing my heart to split. I thought of how I had saved his life twice and now he was here before me dead. I screamed…

When I came back to earth and the vision cleared away, I saw Percy kneeling in front of me shaking me to get me to wake up.

"Annabeth. Annabeth!" he said, "Wake up, Wise Girl!"

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You tell me," said Thalia.

"I-I had a…vision…I think" I said at last. I realized I kept my eyes on Percy.

"Get her to Chiron!" said Nico, "We'll hold them off for your escape." Three words. Bless his heart.

"Can you walk?" Percy asked me.

"I…I think I can," I said. But as soon as I finally got up, I fell to the ground. I felt weak and powerless. I came here to save Percy's life and now he was saving mine from a whole bunch of angry Romans. Before I could protest, he picked me up and carried me away.

_It's really weird being in someone's arms; especially if it's the boy you like. It felt awkward, but comforting for me… _

As I looked behind Percy, I saw Romans starting to charge on us. Percy found a safe place for me close by so I wouldn't be hurt and he left to fight.

"Now don't you go any where," he said. I smiled. He smiled back at me.

The whole fight was intense. The first person Percy killed was a poorly trained thirteen-year old. Percy took the sword from the now dead boy and started to fight with two swords. Clash. Bang. Crash. Slice. BANG. Clash.

He was amazing. But then I saw it. A Roman had fought his way to the other side of Percy and he stared at the death spot. Before I could think, I found the courage to stand up and run toward Percy. As the Roman started to swing his sword towards Percy's upper back area, I jumped in front of the blade, getting stabbed to save his life. The pain was unbearable. When Percy saw me on the ground bloody, I heard him yell and begin to kill the Romans faster and faster. The one Roman that stabbed me hovered over me and said, "Why is a man who is so full of himself worth saving?" Then he grinned. Percy came running and slice the blade into the Roman's head. A couple drops of blood dripped onto to my cheek but I didn't care. I was dying and I would probably die in this spot. I looked a Percy with tears in his eyes. I needed to say three words. They finally came out.

"I. Love. You…" I said and I closed my eyes. Before I finally blackened I could hear Nico, Grover, and Thalia asking what happened and Percy began to pick me up.

Then Thalia asked, "Did she say anything to you?" Percy stiffened up and stared. He wiped away the tears and looked at the three of them.

"Annabeth has saved my life multiple times but now she has died for me. I at least wish for her to know that I love her back," he said. Instantly, I felt myself become happy inside and I let go of myself letting my soul drift to the underworld.

Author's note:

Thank you all for reading my story. I always have really short stories and this one was sad. Please Review and maybe give some ideas for another story. Thanks again!


	5. Thank You for Reading!

**THIS IS ONLY A PROLOGUE! If you want to know what happens, read _A Quest for the Dead_. You can find that on my profile.**

**Please read my other stories! I have some holiday fanfictions and a Story called _Hell is the New Paradise_ where Percy goes to High school. Trust me, it's better than it sounds :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	6. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
